Gunsmoke Rabbit to be explained
by Lavender Saiyajin
Summary: Somewhat of a crossover... Vash has gone back to his life as Eriks, taking his brother with him... Contains spoilers... Spot them! The more reviews, the faster I will update, so... cheer me on! *Chapter 3 up* "Wolf's Problem"
1. Rabbit's Morning

This fic is actually related to my fic, "A Blast From The Past" (- Shameless Plug TM)  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own that wonderful anime we call Trigun. I don't own the manga either.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
{This} means somebody is thinking. (This) is me interrupting. ~This~ is writing. And 'This' is a computer talking. Scene changes will be *This*. Okay? ****  
  
Several years had passed. Vash had taken his brother to Kasted, hoping that he would not only recover, but finally be able to understand him. That understanding had come to him, although it had taken a while.  
  
When he had gotten there....  
  
*flashback*  
  
Lina opened the door with a weary look on her face. She was about to tell off the man at the door, but froze when she saw who it was. "Eriks! Are you okay? Who's that?"  
  
"I'm fine, but my brother... Kuriss... is hurt really bad... can you..."  
  
"Come in, now!" she ordered him. She didn't believe him that he was fine, but at least he was conscious and walking...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That's right, he'd gone back to his life as Eriks. It had taken some convincing to get Knives to let him call him Kuriss, but it had worked eventually.  
  
Less than a year after returning to the one place that he had called home for more than a year, Grandma Shale had died. She had been so happy to see him...  
  
That was what finally got through to "Kuriss". Eriks didn't genuinely cry very often, and his doing so, over an old woman's natural death, had actually touched Kuriss. He hadn't said anything though. But his somber attitude over the next few days showed it.  
  
Today was Lina's sixteenth birthday. Eriks was happy, he had a plausible reason to go to the bakery. He looked over at Kuriss who was listening intently to the radio. "Anything else we need?"  
  
Kuriss glanced up. "Chocolate cake... if you get any doughnuts, you don't get any cake... so, don't get any doughnuts."  
  
Eriks tried the "pity me" technique. "What if I wait till tomorrow to eat them?" He grinned, Kuriss liked doughnuts almost as much as he did, so... a good way to get permission to buy some would be... "I'll be willing to share." And now... puppy dog eyes. That always gets them.  
  
"..." Kuriss glared at him for a moment.  
  
He kept his eyes really sad for a minute, "Please...?"  
  
"Hn..." Nobody can resist... "Okay," Kuriss sighed defeatedly.  
  
Eriks gave him a quick hug and was out the door before you could say... "Doughnuts..."  
  
*Three Hours Later*  
  
"Happy Birthday Dear Lina!! Happy Birthday To You!! -hic-"  
  
"Oh! You shouldn't have!"  
  
Most of the small town gathered in the bar. The boys gave her presents and Eriks wondered if she would like what he gave her. It was sitting in the pile of presents on the table right next to her...  
  
It was a small silver watch on a silver chain. It looked like a locket... in fact, it even had a place to put a picture if you were so inclined. Eriks had put one in there. It was of him, Kuriss, Lina and Grandma Shale, while Kuriss was still healing...  
  
Eriks smiled at the memory...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I don't want my picture taken... especially with YOU!" Kuriss yelled at Eriks.  
  
Grandma's cane whipped out and -crack- across Kuriss' scalp.  
  
Once the picture was developed... one could actually see the bump on Kuriss' head.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
He glanced over at his egocentric twin. "What'd you get her?"  
  
"Nothing. Why do you bother asking?"  
  
"Sixteen is a special year for humans. You should have got her something. You're at her party, after all."  
  
"..." Kuriss looked at him. "I didn't know what to get her," he admitted. "What did you get her?"  
  
"A silver locket-watch. I put a picture inside... The one where Grandma gave you the knot... Remember?"  
  
Kuriss glared at him.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
Kuriss continued to glare. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"Earrings, bracelets, rings... jewelry. Nothing gaudy, because she doesn't like gaudy things. I got the watch because I had seen her eying it before... and then complaining about how much it cost... Whatever you do... don't steal it. She wouldn't want to wear anything gotten unfairly. Got it?"  
  
"Jewelry? Basically, pretty things? Simple, pretty things, right?"  
  
Eriks nodded.  
  
Kuriss pulled something out of his pocket. "Things like this?" It was a pendant. A silver dragon wrapped around a golden cross... It was simple, yet... exquisite.  
  
Eriks nodded again. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"I found it a long time ago." He continued very softly, "In July."  
  
Eriks flinched, wishing that he hadn't asked.  
  
Kuriss picked up a piece of brown paper and wrapped it carefully around the pendant. "Gotta pen?" Eriks handed it to him, not thinking. ~From: Kuriss~ he wrote neatly, ~To: Lina~. He looked over at Eriks and saw his vacant expression. "Gomen Nasai," he said softly as he walked over to set the pendant on the table.  
  
Eriks was startled. Did Kuriss just apologize to him? "What are you thinking, brother?" he mumbled. He suddenly decided that he was tired, so he left the bar.  
  
Kuriss returned to find Eriks gone. Sitting in his place was a green-eyed black cat. Kuriss looked about. "Wonder where he went?"  
  
He continued to watch Lina open presents.  
  
Outside, Eriks was heading towards the house. {It's kinda cold out here... I hope Lina doesn't stay up too late...}  
  
*3:00 AM*  
  
Eriks just woke up. His alarm hadn't gone off... It was to early for that. Oh, well, there was no help for it. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so, he'd just start the day early. He sat on the edge of his bed, cross-legged, to begin his morning meditation on love and humanity.  
  
*3 seconds later*  
  
He got off of his bed to start training.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
He wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand. "Ungh... I need a shower..."  
  
After showering, he goes into the kitchen. Passing by Lina's room, he looked in to make sure she got back okay... she wasn't there! "Dammit!"  
  
He looked into Kuriss' room. He was gone too. {Maybe they got drunk?}  
  
He ran to the door and looked outside. They weren't there... "Dammit!"  
  
He ran to the bar. There they were, all snuggled up right next to each other, peaceful as kittens. He sighed in disgust and picked her up... causing Kuriss to fall over from lack of support.  
  
Kuriss didn't wake up. Eriks sighed and left him like that. He carried Lina back to the house and put her in her bed. Then he went back for his brother... {He sleeps like a log... He's heavy too...} He also put Kuriss to bed.  
  
He went back into the kitchen. "It's not even seven, yet, Kuroneko-san, and its already a long day..." He sighed and the cat gave no response.  
  
Twenty minutes later found him polishing off his breakfast. He made sure that there was enough left on the table for both Kuriss and Lina. He sighed as he sat on the front porch. His goofy side was taking a break while there was no one in sight.  
  
Something round whizzed overhead in a disturbing manner and Eriks jumped. "What the hell was that?" he asked the cat. It didn't respond. "Whatever it was, it was big, and I bet my last doughnut that it wasn't a meteorite!"  
  
The cat meowed and walked inside. Eriks decided to check it out. Big things like that should not be moving around in the air!  
  
**** This is my first fic with Trigun. Please go easy on me!!! Please review... If I don't get any reviews, it will take me forever to put up the next chapter!!! I need emotional support!!! 


	2. Rabbit's Problem

Please take note... This chapter is really short! Don't be upset at me for it... That's just the way it is...  
  
This fic is actually related to my fic, "A Blast From The Past" (- Shameless Plug TM)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. If you sue... then you're an idiot.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
{This} means somebody is thinking. (This) is me interrupting. ~This~ is writing. And 'This' is a computer talking. Scene changes will be *This*. Okay? ****  
  
He stared off in the direction that the object had gone. He wondered briefly whether or not he should leave a note as to where he was going. He finally decided that he didn't need to. He would probably be back before they even woke up.  
  
He stood and hopped down from the porch. The few people who were outside stared after the "UFO". He jogged down the road to the edge of town where he broke out into a run.  
  
It took him twenty minutes to reach the object. He thought that it looked kind of like one of those balls that kids liked to throw at him.  
  
*Back at the House*  
  
Kuriss was just waking up. The first thing he heard upon waking was a loud scream coming from the north of town. Although it sounded feminine, he recognized the voice as being... Eriks.  
  
He groaned and wondered out loud, "What kind of trouble is my dear twin getting into now?"  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Kuriss was still watching the door. He knew that his twin would be showing up sooner or later, but he was getting impatient. So, he continued to stare at the door. Lina had just woken up, and he waved at the table, indicating that there was still food on it.  
  
And he continued to watch the door. After about five minutes, Lina was getting annoyed, "Why the hell are you staring at the door?"  
  
Kuriss didn't deign to reply. He noticed, for the first time that morning, the green-eyed black cat that sat on the windowsill. "Where'd that cat come from?"  
  
Lina stared at it for a moment, "I never really thought about it... but, it only seems to be around when Eriks is around..."  
  
Kuriss stared at it for a moment and jumped as a loud bang echoed from the front porch. "What the...?!?"  
  
The door opened to reveal a slightly mussed up Eriks. His right arm hung limply from his side and his face was utterly blank.  
  
Lina looked him over worriedly, "Are you all right, Eriks?"  
  
His face suddenly twisted into a grimace of pain, and he whipped around grabbing at something with his left hand. He pulled that something from behind him by its tail. It was a child...  
  
"What the...!" both Kuriss and Lina cried out simultaneously. Lina continued, "T-t-tail...?"  
  
Eriks moaned, "T-t-teeth!"  
  
**** In case you're wondering, Vash (Eriks) is the rabbit mentioned in the title... I do have a reason for that... Just... well, you'll find out... And Please!!! Please!!! Review. 


	3. Wolf's Problem

Warning! This chapter may contain spoilers... (Episode 23+) So... read on if you don't mind spoilers...  
  
Thank you!!! I actually got a couple of reviewers!!!  
  
Brandy... I'll update as regularly as I can... Which is faster when I get reviews... Thank you!!  
  
Silverdrake... I don't plan on it... He would make a decent daddy though, don't you think? I don't think he'd make that good a girl... but Knives... maybe...  
  
Eria... You guessed it! You won't find out who the chibi is until later this chapter, though... The little sucker bit him though...! Okay... I'll give you a clue... broccoli.  
  
This fic is actually related to my fic, "A Blast From The Past" (- Shameless Plug TM)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... if I did, I would have continued the series... And *spoiler* I wouldn't have killed off my favorite character! *end spoiler*  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
{This} means somebody is thinking. (This) is me interrupting. ~This~ is writing. And 'This' is a computer talking. Scene changes will be *This*. Okay? ****  
  
A forgotten paradise. That was where he found his cross. He really hadn't expected to see it again, despite how attached to it he was. That small forgotten paradise was in a state of destruction that only two men that he knew of could cause... Vash the Stampede and his brother, Knives.  
  
That was two years ago. Presently, he was out in the middle of the desert with no water. His bike had broken down again. Dying of thirst, he decided, was definitely not a fun way to go.  
  
He continued to push his bike. He absolutely refused to leave it behind... The last time he had done that, it had taken years to find it again, literally. Damn... He took his jacket off. It wasn't often that he took the damn thing off, but right now, he was too hot to give a damn. If things kept on the way they were, he would probably take his shirt off soon, too.  
  
"Damn... I could use some water," he muttered. "Too fucking hot... I really need a smoke..."  
  
He searched his shirt for a cigarette... and couldn't find one. "What the...? Don't tell me that I already smoked the last one!"  
  
Damn, but this sucked. He huffed softly... it was way too hot. He paused for a moment... He could have sworn that he could smell smoke! Smoke means fire, and fire usually means people! And people, of course, means... water! Or liquor, he didn't really care which.  
  
He looked for the source... it had to be somewhere around here, right? There! The smoke was curling up past the rocks of a nearby ravine... It wasn't easy to see, but it was definitely there.  
  
He turned toward the ravine. The cliffs just shot up from the desert floor as high as skyscrapers... It was beautiful, not that he felt like appreciating the beauty. He hadn't felt the same ever since his "death"...  
  
He pushed the bike. For a moment, he paused to wonder why someone would have a fire going at this time of day. "Probably making food..." his stomach growled. "Water first, then food," he patted his belly sympathetically. Too hot...  
  
He never made it to the ravine. For all he knew, it could have been a mirage. He never got the chance to find out.  
  
*  
  
Eriks had never realized what a pain in the ass a kid could be. Especially this one. He seemed intelligent enough. He told them his name even. It was Brolli. The little bastard had a tendency to bite a lot though.  
  
He sighed, remembering exactly why it was that he had never went to find the insurance girls after the... incident with his twin. The little one... She reminded him of Rem... yet... He didn't think that it would be a good thing to stay around her... It would result in eventual heartache for both of them.  
  
He held out a donut to Brolli. The small boy snatched it up and swallowed it whole. Eriks smiled. This boy had more of an appetite than him and Wolfwood put together. The smile slipped away. He still missed the man.  
  
"Eriks-san?"  
  
The most disturbing thing about Brolli was that he spoke so politely, even as his actions were completely... well, not so polite. Eriks nodded at him.  
  
"Why... do you... seem so sad one moment, happy the next and then sad again? It's confusing."  
  
"Memories..." he smiled again, "some happy... some sad... I was thinking about some of the happier ones and then... I remembered..."  
  
"Remembered what?"  
  
"That it won't ever happen again..."  
  
**** Awwwwwwwwe... a very sad thought. Sorry it's so short... and after such a long time.  
  
And if any of you die-hard Trigun fans can't figure out who the guy from the first part is, you need to get bonked!  
  
I hope that answered your question Eria! 


	4. Wolf's Afternoon

Warning! The rest of this fic may contain spoilers... (Episode 23+) So... read on if you don't mind spoilers...  
  
Thank you!!! I actually got new reviewer!!!  
  
Silverdrake... *eyes sparkle in a Vash-esque manner* You... love me? How sweet! *glomps an unsuspecting Silverdrake* And you figured out who it was /not that that should be considered hard... I left so many clues.../! Actually, I thought that Vash would make a good daddy... even for a Saiyajin... And you'll find out what happened to him in this chapter... (Wolfwood, that is... No Vashu...)  
  
Eria... Thankies... It's actually been a while since I've updated.... But see? I'm updating now... Good, ne?  
  
On with the advertisements! And then... the fic!  
  
This fic is actually related to my fic, "A Blast from The Past" (- Shameless Plug TM)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... and I'm getting ready to go on a rampage! /Anybody wanna go with me?/  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
{This} means somebody is thinking. (This) is me interrupting. ~This~ is writing. And 'This' is a computer talking. Scene changes will be *This*. Okay? ****  
  
A pair of soft gold eyes looked over the figure in the sand. The tall man was lying face down, black hair shifting slowly with the wind that had started to pick up as the man fell.  
  
"Hey-hey, black-hair... You there?" a soft voice asked. A blonde man stood over the fallen dark-haired man. He crouched down, looking closer. After a small amount of inspection, the blonde pushed the other's shoulder, making him roll over.  
  
"My, my... now ain't that a large nose..." {Don't see many people out here... Priest.} "A priest, out here? It's almost unheard of, you know. Here," he opens a flask of water and holds it at the priest's lips. A slight tip, and... "Slowly, slowly... You awake now?"  
  
"*cough*"  
  
"Well... that worked well," he helped the other sit up. "You're lucky, priest-man, that I noticed you before Jimmy did..."  
  
"Jimmy?" asked the other, hoarsely.  
  
"The only other creature living in this God-forsaken part of the planet." The blonde offered the water to the priest, who showed magnificent control by not immediately guzzling the entire thing. "Hey-hey, priest-man? You got a name?"  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood."  
  
The blonde grinned, "Oh, so you're THAT priest. I've always admired your works, sempai. Jase. That's me."  
  
The hair on the back of the priests neck stood on end. He felt that something was watching them.  
  
The blonde, Jase, grinned as if he knew exactly what was going through Nick's mind. It was creepy. "That's Jimmy. He noticed you... I'm just surprised that he didn't do it sooner."  
  
"What exactly is Jimmy?"  
  
"Sand-worm. I don't think he'll attack... But then again, sand-worms aren't noted for their intelligence/wisdom." He glanced to his left as the ground rumbled. "I guess I'm wrong, then..." Jase walked a few feet towards the sound and stopped, tapping his foot on the ground. The sand opened underneath him and he leapt back, swinging a large bastard sword that Wolfwood only just noticed.  
  
"*ack*!!!" Wolfwood pulled his cross from the bike. The sand-worm was so close that he could touch the damn thing. A few adjustments to his position (mainly getting a little distance) and a tug on cloth and he was ready to open fire. Rocket launcher time! After all, Jase did seem to be having a bit of trouble.  
  
The blonde in question was viciously working on slicing and dicing the large worm... Unfortunately, it wasn't working well. To harm it much, he needed to hit it in the mouth, and the mouth in question seemed to be pointing at the priest. "Hey, priest-man! You might wanna...!" A large explosion sounded from the priest's general direction, and the worm twitched- once- twice- before collapsing, lifeless.  
  
"Hey-hey Black-hair, you okay over there?"  
  
"Fine. I hate those things..." {Although, they remind me...}  
  
Jase climbed over the top of it. "You know, priest-man?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I can't stay out here any more."  
  
"Nesei?"  
  
"Well, Jimmy here was my only company, you know."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"Aa. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Iie. Should I?"  
  
"Wouldn't expect you too... So... no."  
  
"So what does it mean?"  
  
"I ain't staying out here much longer. No company. It could drive a man sane, you know?"  
  
Wolfwood nearly laughed. "Does that mean you're planning on following me?"  
  
"Hai~ii!!!" Jase practically sang his reply.  
  
"Mou... Alright. But we need water."  
  
"Got that. I also know where the nearest civilization is. It's a small place called Dawn Wood. Lovely place. Even has a couple of trees. I'm thinking it's plant related." He grinned.  
  
"Trees? Trees, you say? Okay, then... would you happen to have any tools I can use to fix my bike with, maybe?"  
  
Jase nodded. "I think so... But we could just put that in the back of my jeep."  
  
"You have a...?"  
  
"Aa. It ain't the best, but it's the best I can do, ne?"  
  
"Lead onward, blondie."  
  
**** Another shortie. But hey, at least that means Nicky-chan is okay.  
  
Laguna's theme song disturbs me greatly. 


End file.
